


this space between us

by cheapdreams



Series: the more the merrier [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Collars, Dirty Talk, Flavored Lube, Knotting Dildos, Lace Panties, M/M, Master/Slave, Phone Sex, Separation Anxiety, but he helps so kun forgives him, ten isn't, yangyang is a good cuddle buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Sicheng has to go back to Korea for a short time to work out some promotion issues with 127. Meanwhile, Kun is stuck try to figure out how to deal with himself. He never realized he relied so heavily on his alpha.





	this space between us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this one except sub kun is the best kun. thanks for coming to my ted talk.

A couple months into WayV's debut, Sicheng had to go back to Korea to work out some things with 127. This wouldn't be a problem, usually, but Kun couldn't go with him. If they were still in Korea, Sicheng would put him in Johnny or Jungwoo's care and he'd be fine for a handful of weeks. However, they weren't in Korea, and Sicheng didn't place a lot of trust in Lucas or Ten, or any of WayV for that matter. Don't get him wrong - they were all amazing people, they just didn't have the experience of dealing with a sub on the day-to-day. So, Kun was going to have to take care of himself.

"Sicheng," Kun whined, wrapping his arms around Sicheng's waist and laying his head on his back. Sicheng didn't stop folding shirts and putting them in his suitcase like Kun hoped he would. "Please don't go."

"You know I have to," Sicheng replied. "Besides, you'll be fine. I'll make sure to text you every day, okay?" He closed his suitcase, zipped it, and twisted around in Kun's hold until he was facing him. "Do you remember your rules?" 

"Yes."

"Good boy," Sicheng said, kissing the top of his head. "Don't worry, Kunnie. You can always call me if you need to." Kun nodded against his chest. "Do you want to cuddle tonight?" Another nod. Sicheng smiled down at him. "Okay."

\- - - - -

The first couple days without Sicheng were fine. Kun was a little clingier than normal, but he was always clingier when Sicheng was gone. Nothing was out of the ordinary until the third day. 

He found himself seeking comfort from Yangyang, curling up next to him on the couch and tucking his face into his neck. "Are you lonely?" Yangyang asked, getting a noise of agreement. He smelled good, like fresh cookies, and most importantly, he smelled safe, like a beta should. Yangyang stroked Kun's hair and kissed his cheek when he eventually got up. It wasn't the same, though. He missed Sicheng's rich, spicy scent and the way he murmured into Kun's ear when they laid in bed together. That night, he put on his favorite panties and fingered himself, pretending it was Sicheng. He didn't feel any better the next day. 

Finally, he hit his breaking point on day six. He called Sicheng in the evening, practically whimpering when he heard Sicheng answer with "Kunnie?"

"Sicheng," he said, holding the phone close. Maybe if he held it close enough he'd be able to smell Sicheng too.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Kun sighed. "I just miss you. Can you talk to me?"

He could almost hear Sicheng's smile through the phone. "Aw, baby. I miss you too." He rambled on for the next half hour about whatever he wanted, and Kun was happy to listen. He felt a little better during the one-sided conversation, and he almost cried when Sicheng said he had to go. 

By day nine, he wasn't doing too well again. Yangyang wasn't home this time, and neither were Xiaojun or Hendery, so with none of his cuddle buddies around, he had to make do with Ten. He smelled more like Sicheng, a similar rich scent, but his was more bitter. It wasn't bad, it just wasn't Sicheng. Ten wasn't much of a cuddle person anyway, he was mostly physically affectionate after sex, and since Kun wasn't supposed to cum without permission, that was a bit of a difficulty. 

He managed to find Ten in his room, and snuggled next to him. Ten allowed it grudgingly, which was good, because Kun was pretty sure if he was rejected he would've burst into tears on the spot. He spent close to an hour tucked into Ten's side, and yet he still didn't feel any better. He whined in frustration, breathing in Ten's alpha scent deep to try and calm himself, and it didn't work. It  _should've_ , according to biology. Even if Kun was a beta, he should still relax in the presence of an alpha, but nothing was happening.

"Kun-ge?" Ten said, and Kun realized he was trembling. "Are you okay?"

Kun shook his head, and he felt Ten's arms surround him. He clung to Ten's shirt as the alpha stood up, taking Kun with him, and they talked out of his room. "Where are we going?" He whispered into Ten's shoulder.

"We're going to your room," Ten said. "And I'm going to call Sicheng for you, and tell him you need him. Then, I'm going to leave and let him tell you what to do."

"Why?"

"Because, I think you need a dom right now to relieve some of your panic and I'm not sure I can be that person. In fact, I think you need one very specific person." Ten laid Kun down on his own bed, picking up his phone from the beside table. Kun dug his fingers into his pillow and watched Ten bring up Sicheng's contact, putting him on speaker. 

"Kunnie," Sicheng said, his voice slightly mechanical through the speakers. 

"Sicheng," Kun whimpered, reaching for the phone. Ten gently batted his hand away.

"Sicheng, this is Ten. Kun's been having some separation problems, and I think he needs you to be his dom for a little bit," he said. 

There was a moment of silence on the other end, and the anxiety swirling in Kun increased tenfold. Did Sicheng not want to? Did he think Kun was weird? What if he wanted to stop being Kun's master? "Okay," Sicheng said, "give me a minute to get somewhere more comfortable."

Ten nodded in satisfaction, handing the phone to Kun. "Be a good boy for Sicheng," he said, and walked out of the room. He was sure Ten could smell the neediness rolling off of him in waves, but the alpha acted like Kun wasn't giving off a scent at all. He'd always admired Ten's resistance to pheromones. 

"Kun." Sicheng's voice pulled him back to the phone. "Are you okay? What's your safeword?"

"Lemon," Kun replied. He placed the phone beside his pillow, and if he tried hard enough, maybe he could pretend Sicheng was laying beside him in bed.

"Okay, good. Now strip." 

Kun felt weak. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Sicheng was an alpha, and therefore meant to order betas and omegas around and sound commanding, or if he just missed Sicheng's voice. Either way, it was affecting him in ways he never thought possible. He shoved his pants down and kicked them off without hesitation, already reaching for his shirt. Both articles of clothing were thrown to the floor in his haste. The only thing he left were his panties, the lacy silver ones that he liked to wear when he was feeling needy.

"Good boy," Sicheng purred. "Why don't you send me a picture of yourself?"

Kun fumbled for his phone, opening the camera and snapping a picture of his half-hard cock in his panties. He sent it to Sicheng with a blush on his face. He'd never taken any lewd photos of himself before. Sicheng didn't like to be teased. 

"Pretty," Sicheng said. "I haven't seen you wearing those panties in a while. They look so nice constricting your little dick." Kun groaned. He knew his dick wasn't tiny or anything, but compared to Sicheng's it was. Oh, how his hands itched to stretch himself open so he could imagine it was Sicheng. "What nice sounds my slave makes. Are you getting harder? Is it getting difficult not to touch yourself?"

"Yes, master," Kun said. 

"Don't worry, I'll let you touch yourself soon. First, though, I need you to get your gray collar and a bag I put in the desk drawer. Don't look inside, I'll be able to tell. Understand?" Sicheng asked.

"Yes, master." Kun rolled out of his bed and stumbled over to the closet. He picked out his gray collar, which matched perfectly with his panties. It had a black strap in the middle with a bell and his tags hanging from it, and silver lace frills spilled out from either side of the main strap. He clasped it on and made his way to the desk, sliding open the drawer. There was indeed a bag, and he picked it up gingerly, taking it back to the bed where his master was. 

"Good boy," Sicheng said when he heard Kun get back on the bed. "You listen to master so well. Do you have your collar on?"

"Yes, master," Kun replied, tugging on his tags. The tiny bell jingled slightly. 

"There we go. My perfect, obedient slave, owned where everyone can see it. Doesn't it feel nice?" Kun whined out a 'yes.' "You know what's going to feel even better? When I get back home and I can really claim you. Sink my knot into your ass, fill you up over and over again until you're drenched in your own cum."

Kun squirmed, painfully hard now. "Master, please."

"Hm, I should bring you back something cute, for being such a well-behaved slut. Maybe some new stockings, or a pretty new pair of cuffs, or both. I'd like to see you all spread out, begging for me to touch you, and when I do you get cum on your brand new stockings," Sicheng chuckled. "Wouldn't that be a sight to see?"

Kun clenched his fists to keep from touching himself, moaning in response. "M-master," he stuttered.

"Alright, I suppose I've teased you long enough. In the bag, there's two things. I think you'll know which one to use first."

Kun twisted over to spill the contents of the bag onto the bed. Inside, there was a bottle of coconut-flavored lube and a large dildo. Kun whimpered, eyeing the knot on the end of the dildo. He wanted it in him so bad, but he had to stretch himself, so he grabbed the lube and dumped some on his fingers. Craving the fullness and the burn, he shoved two fingers in down to the knuckles. He gasped, biting his pillow to stifle a long moan. 

"Did I say you could hide your noises?" Sicheng asked.

"No, master," Kun said, breathless. "I'm so-ah-rry, master."

"Mhm," Sicheng said. "Are you stretching yourself well? Your fingers are small, I bet you wish you had my fingers in you right now. I'd open you up nice and slow, make you cry and plead for me to fuck you. You always beg in the best way."

Kun added a third a bit too soon, wiggling in pain but keeping them in. He felt like every nerve in his body was being lit on fire by Sicheng's filthy words, like his voice was the gasoline dripping down his spine and making him shiver in delight. He loved it. The only thing that could make it better was if Sicheng was there. He put in a fourth digit and tried to imagine it was Sicheng stroking against his inner walls, turning him into a drooling mess.

"Send me another picture, slave. Show me how wrecked you are," Sicheng said. Kun felt around for his phone with his free hand, angling it so he could get both his panties and his collar in the shot. As soon as he sent it, he dropped hi phone again, fucking back on his fingers. God, the sensation was  _amazing._ Every time they poked at his prostate he saw stars, and he was teetering dangerously close to the edge. 

"I know those sounds, bitch. Slow down, you're not allowed to cum yet," Sicheng growled. Kun made a throaty noise that showed his displeasure, but his hips stilled. "There we go, you obey so well. And what a beautiful picture you've sent me. Already on four fingers? Somebody's impatient."

"Master," Kun moaned, his fingers shifting and nudging his sweet spot again. "Oh god, master, please. Wanna fuck myself on the dildo, please, please, master."

Sicheng snorted. "You're so quick to move on. What's the rush?"

"Please," Kun said, "please, wanna be so full, wanna pretend it's your dick, master."

There was a moment of silence on the other side, and then a groan. "Shit, that's hot. Okay, slut, fuck yourself on the dildo. I want to hear you, and I want you to cum without touching your dick." 

"Yes, master, thank you, master," Kun practically sobbed, taking his fingers out and picking up the dildo. It felt real in his hands, except it was somewhat cold, and he turned on the knotting feature before pressing it against his puckered hole. Sliding in, it forced his hole a little wider than he'd prepared for, but it only made it better. Pain and pleasure addled his brain, destroying his coherent thoughts and verbal filter. He barely even registered Sicheng speaking to him as he thrust the dildo in and out of his ass.

"Fuck, I'm so lucky to have such a willingly slave that sounds so perfect," he said. "Does it feel good? As good as my cock?"

"N-nothing's a-ah-as good ah-as your c-cock -  _ah fuck - master,_ " Kun gasped. He could feel the knot start to inflate and, all of a sudden, it started vibrating. With a wail, he fucked himself even harder, hips pushing back and knot slamming against the edge of his hole. "Fuck, ma-master, gonna cum, please," he choked out. 

"Cum for me, slave," Sicheng said, his own voice strained. "Let the knot fill you up all pretty."

Kun moaned, high and loud, as he came, yanking the knot past his rim to sit inside him. He writhed, ruining his panties with his own mess until there was nothing left for him to give. Thighs shaking, he picked up his phone and took one last picture. 

"Look at how absolutely wrecked you are," Sicheng said when he sent it over. "I could get hard again just thinking about how red and sore your hole is."

"Master," Kun murmured. The knot wouldn't go down for a while, and he liked the feeling of it keeping him open, plugging him up. His eyelids drooped, and his brain was fuzzy and full of static. He didn't even care about the ropes of cooling cum that were covering his sheets. 

"You must be tired after taking cock so well, hm? Go to sleep, baby," Sicheng said, slipping out of his harder dom voice. Kun sighed in bliss and buried his face in his pillow, closing his eyes. He was lulled to sleep by the quiet sounds of Sicheng's voice.

\- - - - -

Sicheng arrived back in China two days later, and Kun was waiting at the airport to meet him. They couldn't be too affectionate in public, where any observant fan with a camera could expose them, but as soon as they were in the dorms safely, Kun attached himself to Sicheng. 

"I missed you so much," Kun said, breathing in the scent of his alpha. Rich and strong and spicy, just the way he remembered it. 

"I missed you too," Sicheng laughed, kissing Kun sweetly. "And I brought something back I think you might like, since you were such a good boy while I was gone."

Kun shivered under Sicheng's hands. "I can't wait, master."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed!! kudos and comments are much appreciated!! if you wanna request or just screaming at me hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams).


End file.
